Not For The Faint Hearted
by McberrysWorld
Summary: AU Criminal Minds, Bonnie Cooper  OC  was used to being in Police Station as she grew up in them all her life but could she prove it too the BAU team that she belonged in their team or would her past get in the way of her becoming part of the team?
1. New Beginnings

Her eyes lit up like a child at Christmas, as she walked through the doors to the FBI's Behavioural Analysis Unit. She hummed a simple tune that was coming from her headphones as she tried to hide the nerves that were building up inside of her. She stepped into the elevator; this was a dream she had had since she was a little girl. She stood in the back corner of the elevator. She felt someone was watching her; she turned her head to find a child-like man looking at her. He looked away quickly when their eyes met. She turned her face towards the wall to hide a small smile, as she did know if it might offend the person. The elevator opened and half the elevator emptied out onto the floor. She followed the crowd. She saw that a pair of glass doors was straight in front of her, she knew it was the place as the seal on the door said "Federal Bureau of Investigations, Behavioural Analysis Unit".

As she walked through the doors, she saw a busy office, people with folders walking around her. She suddenly felt very nervous as everyone was dressed in suits and she just had on a pair of jeans and a dressy shirt on. She wore a necklace around her neck, which had a butterfly and a dog tag on it. She fiddles with the strap on her bag as she looked around for Agent Jennifer Jareau**. **She decided she would head up a small flight of stairs when she sees a door marked, Jennifer Jareau. She regained her confidence and knocked on the door. "Agent Jareau?" she asked in a calm voice.

"Yes," said a blonde women standing up.

"I'm Bonnie Copper, we talked on the phone. I'm from the FBI Academy," Bonnie said with a smile as she held out her hand.

"Yes, Bonnie. Your here to talk the test" Agent Jareau said as she shook Bonnie's hand. "Follow me," she added as she grabbed a pile of folders and walked out of the office. Bonnie followed her example, as Agent Jareau walked down the stairs and stopped at an empty desk. "Okay, so here's a case file. You need to give us a profile of the Unsub. Now I know you probably know what Unsub means but to refresh your mind, it is the Unknown Subject. Time wise, you have as long as you need, so do not feel you need to rush. Any questions?" she said as she turned to look at Bonnie.

"No, I don't think so" Bonnie said as she placed her bag over the back of the chair and sat down.

"Okay, then when you're finished just hand it back to me", she said as she turned to walk off "Oh and good luck" she added with a big smile.

Bonnie opened the folder in front of her. She looked at the pictures. The murder was of a couple in their home. The wife had been shot with a gun and the husband received blunt force trauma to the head. Bonnie had seen crime scene photos before, so these photos did not bother her. As Bonnie looked through the folder, Agent Jareau walked past the desk where some of the agents sat watching Bonnie. "Hey JJ, whose that?" asked a female agent.

"A FBI Academy student, she's applying to become a BAU agent," JJ said.

"Wow how old is she?" the female agent asked.

"Um... I think her file said she was turning 25, why Emily?" JJ asked

"She's so young, is she a genius like Reid here?" Emily asked

"I don't know, I just read her first page of her profile" JJ said "Well it looks like she caught someone's eye" JJ said pointing to the child-like man who has been staring at Bonnie in the elevator.

"Reid!" Emily said loudly as Reid dropped his eyes from Bonnie too Emily and JJ.

"Huh?" he said looking at them in shock.

"Looks like my boy has finally caught up, nice catch" the male agent said

"Morgan!" Emily said as she walked away.

"Briefing in 10 minutes guys," JJ said walking off to catch up with Emily.

Bonnie finished reading the file she had been given. She grabbed the pencil and writing pad and started to write down a profile that was coming to mind, fitting all the evidence into the profile. When she had finished she looked around and noticed that the room had become a lot quieter than when she first came in. She looked at the watch on her arm and saw she had only been half an hour. She stood up, closed the file, and walked to Agent Jareau's office. She was not in her office. Bonnie looked around and saw Agent Jareau in another room. Bonnie walked towards the room and knocked. She then walked in "I'm sorry to disturb you but I'm done Agent Jareau," Bonnie said with a half a smile.

"Already? Thank you Bonnie" Agent Jareau said as she walked towards Bonnie and took the file.

"Thank you Agent Jareau" Bonnie said as she smiled and closed the door.

Bonnie headed to the elevator; she grabbed the iPod from her bag and walked to her car. She breathed calmly as she unlocked her car and drove back to her apartment that she was sharing with a girl she met in her course named Claire. She grabbed her keys and climbed the stairs to her apartment. She loved the apartment she shared. It was not like the other apartments she had lived in with her family. She opened the door to her apartment and saw her roommate Claire jumping around and dancing as she cleaned the lounge room. "I thought you had your final class this morning?" Bonnie asked Claire spun around and grabbed her chest.

"Oh god you scared me, Bon. I thought you wouldn't be home until like 1pm," Claire said looking at Bonnie.

"Yeah I finished quietly and there was no need to stay" Bonnie said laughing as she shut the door.

"So how did it go?" Claire asked as Bonnie walked past her and dropped her bag in her room.

"Well they seemed surprised that I finished so quickly," Bonnie said as she walked out of her room. She had changed into her normal clothes. "I have no idea how they wear suits all day" she added.

"Well come on Bon, you did two four year courses in 3 years," she started as she handed Bonnie a plate with some food on it. "Plus you have been in police stations since you were six" she added with a small laugh.

"Well I'm sorry that I'm special," Bonnie said laughing as she picked at the food on the plate.

"Special? Like stop eating the paste special?" Claire said laughing.

"Oh my god, you need to stop watching 'Gilmore Girls' in your spare time!" Bonnie said throwing a ball of rolled up piece of bread.

"And the same to you too" Claire added.

The next couple of hours Bonnie and Claire laid on the couch and watched movies and television. There was a knock at the door, Claire walked to the door. She opened the door, "Hi can I help you?" Bonnie heard her asked.

"Yes I'm with the FBI, Agent Aaron Hotchner. I'm looking for Bonnelyn Cooper, is she hear?" asked Agent Hotchner.

"Yes she is, Um... Bonnelyn, it's for you," Claire said.

Bonnie got off the couch and walked into the hall. "Very funny Claire but you know I hate that name. You sound like my dad and you know how much..." she stopped suddenly.

"I'll be in my bedroom," Claire said with a small smile. "Good Luck" she added in a small whisper.

"Thanks, Um... please come in Agent Hotchner" Bonnie said.

"This is Dr. Spencer Reid and of course you know Agent Jareau," said Agent Hotchner. When Agent Hotchner introduced Dr. Reid, Bonnie shook his hand.

He was the guy who was staring at her in the elevator. She smiled when she saw Agent Jareau.

"Yes, please come in. What can I help you with?" Bonnie asked as she followed them into the dining room/ kitchen. "Please sit down if you want," she said pointing to the chairs.

"I wanted to know how you profiled that case so quietly" Agent Hotchner started. "Most agents coming from the academy when we hand them that case they say it's a Caucasian male between the ages of mid – 20's to mid-30's, who became jealous of the victim's husband so he shot the wife and hit the husband over the head. But you said the Unsub was a female," Agent Hotchner finished.

"Well it was obvious; the husband did die after his wife. The evidence shows it, where he stood in his wife's blood trying to help her. Nevertheless, the Unsub was female as she confronted the husband about the affair she let the wife die before them as they talked. Then the Unsub grabbed a lamp that probably was a gift from her and hit him over the head with it. She then cleaned the husband's shoes and changed them. She also cleaned the lamp, if you find her she would probably have the lamp still," Bonnie said confidently.

"And you found all this in 20mins?" Dr. Reid asked

"Yes it was quiet easy to find all this information in the case file" she added. "I know my way around case files," she said with a small smile. "Can I offer you a drink?" she said looking at each of them.

"No we're fine," Agent Hotchner said. "You now have the quickest time to complete that test," He added.

"You were 10 minutes faster than me" Dr. Reid chimed in.

"Well I'm sorry Dr. Reid, but I'm sure you have a lot more accomplishments under your belt," Bonnie said with a smile and a small laugh. "So you guys just come to ask me about my test or is there something else you want to know. Because I don't want to keep my roommate in her bedroom all night," she added.

"We have a case in Nevada and we were hoping you would join us, as a consultant," said agent Jareau.

"I would love to but I have finals and my wrap up classes," Said Bonnie as she looked at Agent Jareau.

"You would rather finish you course than join us in the field?" Dr. Reid asked.

"Well yeah I would rather do that," Bonnie said sharply. "Look I guess you've seen my file and know all about me by now right?" Bonnie added.

"Well yes we have but you're file only starts when you were 18. We know nothing about your childhood" Agent Hotchner said.

"Well to be honest I would rather it stay that way as my childhood wasn't like everyone else's" Bonnie said shaking her head.

"Well if you join us on this case I was considering writing you a reference for your future career in FBI" Agent Hotchner said looking at Bonnie's face.

"Considering? More like you thought I would get a taste of it and love it?" Bonnie said with a laugh.

"Okay you caught me out," Agent Hotchner said with a small laugh.

"Trust me it's the oldest trick in the book when it comes to getting people to join," Bonnie said looking at Agent Hotchner. "If I go on this consult, after this one case I don't have to join or commit to the FBI?" Bonnie said leaning on a chair.

"Yes of course that is the deal," Agent Jareau chimed in.

"Okay then I'll join you on this case," Bonnie said with a small smile.

"Plane leaves in 30 mins," Agent Hotchner said as he stood up.


	2. Getting To Know You

_**Author's Note:**_** OMG I love you guys who have been reviewing my story. I had a huge smile on my face reading them. BTW I love you Anon who reviewed, she/he understood why I was writing OC Bonnie (I made her smarter than Reid because of her experiences not her brains). I will tell you all about Bonnie's past but not yet, maybe in a chapter or two. Or I will slowly show you it but I'm still not sure. LOL**

**Also to the entire Criminal Minds fan, I based her first case with the team off the Episode 13 in Season 2 "No Way Out". So it is loosely based on it, I say that because JJ is supposed to stay behind in VA but I wanted her there for the story to work and other events I moved around. **

**I am also planning a little love-age between Bonnie and Reid, What's your thoughts on the subject? **

**So guys keep Reviewing and Alerts, cause they make me smile and do a happy dance! **

-_**Criminal Minds, Chapter 2: Getting to Know You**_-

_**Chapter Two – Getting To Know You**_

Bonnie showed the three agents the door and walked towards her bedroom, when she was suddenly hit from the side. Claire was jumping up and down, "You're going to be in the BAU, you have just completed one of the things on your bucket list!" Claire screamed as she looked at Bonnie.

"One case, one week at the max" Bonnie said as she walked into her room.

"Oh get off your high horse and scream with me and that doctor was a cutie," Claire said with a small smirk appearing on her face.

"Okay I'll make you a deal I'll see if he is single, and I won't scream and jump around" Bonnie said with a small smile. Claire simply smiled as she walked across her room and grabbed a bag out of the closet.

"So Miss Bonnie, what should we pack? Business or modern-fashionable?" Claire said as she started to inspect Bonnie's closet. Bonnie sat on her bed, wondering if that was a rhetorical question. Claire turned around and smiled. "Okay, I know the answer but sue me if I was hoping for a different answer." She said with a sneaky smile. Bonnie just laughed as she walked off to bathroom so she could have a shower and get dressed while Claire packed her bag for her. Claire and Bonnie had become close since they met first day of their course, soon after they brought an apartment. The two got on together just like sisters, which was a happy thought to Bonnie who had grown up with four brothers.

So Bonnie arrived at the airport, her bag in her hand, she felt her nerves build up but her mind wasn't bothered by the nerves. She heard her head up high as she climbed the steps of the plane. She stopped when she entered the plane. The whole team was now staring at her. JJ took a step forward and handed her a folder. "Don't worry you a new toy for them to play with," JJ said with a smile. "You can take any seat you want; this is Supervisory Special Agent Derek Morgan" Morgan smiled at Bonnie as JJ called his name, "of course you know Dr. Spencer Reid, from earlier, Supervisory Special Agent Emily Prentiss, Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner, and last bit least Senior Supervisory Special Agent Jason Gideon" JJ said before taking a seat. "Everyone this is FBI Cadet Agent Bonnelyn Cooper" JJ added.

"It's just Bonnie," Bonnie said with a smile, "I prefer Bonnie" she corrected herself. She saw a expression that appeared on everyone's face. She knew that they were all profiling her; every move she made, everything she said was going in their mental mind banks for later. Bonnie worked and sat across from Dr. Spencer Reid, and opened up the case folder, reading the start of the report. She flipped through the pages of pictures and stopped at the report on the last bodies found. Bonnie looked up and saw Dr. Reid was staring. "Is that a bad habit of yours?" Bonnie said with half a smile.

"Huh?" Dr. Reid said as he snapped back to reality.

"Staring?" she said simply. When a look of confusion came over his face, a small laugh escaped from Bonnie's lips.

"You are staring at me, evaluator, in the office and now here. Is it a bad habit or should I get used to it?" she said with a half smile.

"Sorry I didn't mean to," he said as he quickly looked down. Bonnie laughed and continued to read the file. Bonnie looked up to see Derek sitting next to her, "So Bonnie, what's your story?" he asked with a charming smile.

"My Story? Well I have two degrees, Bachelor of Physiology and Bachelor of Criminology..."

"Then why didn't you go into the police force if you have those degrees?" he asked with a small confusion.

"Okay, Your trying to sum me up, Look I'm fine to talk about the case, football, and other stuff, I'm even happy to talk about my personal life but I draw the line at my childhood and family life" she said the last part of her speech with a serious tone.

"So I guess why you became a FBI Cadet is off limits?" Derek said taking the hint.

"My family is in the police force but that's all I'm going to say about my family. Therefore, you can file that away in my folder in your head. Because I don't want to talk about it" She added and pulled out her iPod from her bag and went back to reading the case file. Derek looked at her with a confused looked. He stood up and returned to his sit next to Emily.

"So next time it's your turn to ask the questions" he said to her before pulling out the folder and reading it as well. Emily laughed and continued to read. JJ cleared her throat, "Okay guys lets go over the case file, so in Golconda, Nevada, in 1996 a male rib cage was found in the Desert Rose National Park almost 10 years later two more victims were found in the exact same place. There is evidence that the male died before the female. They had found the ID of the female from a bracelet she was wearing. Her name is Catherine Hill, she run away from her house two weeks ago."

"So you have 13 cases in 30 years and never two victims killed at once?" Bonnie spoke up as she looked at JJ, who just nodded.

"Most of the victims were unwanted people, never important" Derek spoke this time.

"How do we know they are connected?" Gideon spoke as he was writing down in a book.

"Both on the unidentified male and male found recently both were missing their right rib bone," Bonnie said as the whole team looked at her. "And what does the Unsub do with the bone?" she added with a half a smile.

"Another thing these murders have in common is the Interstate 80 – I80." Reid spoke for the first time after getting embarrassed by Bonnie.

"Okay guys when we land, I would like Morgan, Gideon and I to go to the murder scene and then Prentiss, JJ, Reid and Cooper to go to the police station and start setting up so we can get a profile up and running." Hotchner ordered as he closed the file and looked out the window.

Bonnie looked up from her folder and saw Reid trying to stare at her without her noticing, she smiled to herself as she looked back down.

-_**Criminal Minds, Chapter 2: Getting to Know You**_-

It was an awkward moment when walking into the police station for Bonnie, memories off her past came rushing back to her.

_-Bonnie's Memories-_

_A small girl runs into the police station past the officer at the front desk. "Afternoon Bonnie" the officer called as Bonnie past. "Hi Joey!" she called. _

"_Daddy, Daddy!" Bonnie called as she run into a office, a man stood behind the desk with a small smile. _

"_Bonnie, aren't you supposed to be in school. It's one in the afternoon, you supposed to be at lunch." The tall man said as she glanced down at Bonnie, was an angry expression. _

"_But Daddy guess what I solved the class!" she said happily with a smile. "It wasn't a serial killer daddy it was just a couple of people. Like you know they swapped the person they really wanted to kill with someone else so they could have an alibi for the murder!" she said jumping up and down like being on a trampoline. _

_Her father just glanced pasted her at the murder boards in the main police station. It all clicked, he bent down and kissed Bonnie, and walked past her. Bonnie stood glued to the spot and walked out of the office. "Take her back to school, Joey!" Bonnie's father yelled as he stood in front of the board. _

"_Yes Sheriff McDowell" Joey said as she grabbed Bonnie's hand and leaded her out of the station. _

_-Bonnie's Memories-_

"Bonnie? Bonnie can you hear me?" Reid asked waving a hand in front of her face, she snapped back to reality.

"Oh sorry, how long was I out?" she asked shaking her head.

"Only a couple of minutes," Reid said looking at her with a small-confused look on his face. Bonnie walked towards where Emily was handing a small object to a woman, who was being held by a police officer.

"You dropped this?" Emily said to the woman, she stopped and grabbed it. "What is it?" Emily said in a sweet voice. The woman started to blow on the object and it started to whistle. A small laugh escaped Emily's mouth as she turned to Reid and Bonnie.

"A psycho with a whistle that's not too weird?" Reid said with a 'can-you-believe-that' tone of voice, as she turned and walked back to the jailhouse. Bonnie laughed at what Reid said as she walked past him.

"Miss Bonnelyn McDowell?" a familiar voice said, Bonnie turned around to see a familiar but yet not familiar face looking at her.

"Do I know you?" she said with a small smile. It had been quite a long time since someone called her that. Yes, it was her birth name but she did not go by it anymore and there were good reasons why.

"I'm Joseph Phillip, I used to look after you when your father worked at my old police station," He said with a warm smile.

"Joey?" she said returning the warm smile he had given her. "Oh my... I don't know what to say," she added with a huge smile.

"I know you were only 8 years old when I knew you, here you are nearly 25, right?" he said hugging her tightly.

"Yes, I can't believe you still remember, "

"Well how can I not," he started, he looked towards Emily and Reid "Does she give you guys as much trouble as me, always sneaking off to figure out why someone did something that didn't make sense to her" He added

"Well we have only known each other less than 24 hours, Joey and I have changed since then. I can control those urges," she said with a laugh. Joey showed them where to set up; a big smile appeared across her face for the rest of the face whenever she saw Joey. The smile did not go unnoticed, Reid placed that smile in a box in his mind, incase he was feeling down. That way he could smile just like her.

-_**Criminal Minds, Chapter 2: Getting to Know You**_-

Back in the desert with the body parts, Gideon, Morgan and Hotchner walked towards a tent, where a officer walked out of the tent and vomited by the side of the it. Gideon walked past a lady that was standing there saying someone, "Is the scene been compromised?" he asked kneeling beside one of the body parts.

"Um... No? I'm Sheriff Georgia Davis, but call me George," she said a bit confused, at the start but got her confidence back as she held out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner, and this is Supervisory Special Agent Derek Morgan and the one who sometimes forgets his manners is Supervisory Special Agent Jason Gideon." He said with a smile as he shook her hand.

"And this is Deputy Rick Slime" She said pointing to a man standing beside her.

"Do you really think we have a serial killer here?" Rick asked with a half nod.

"I think you have a serial, killer that passes through here every once and a while" Derek said staring at Rick, a serious undertone to his voice. Derek walked towards one of the victims looking at the torso. "Prison tats," he noted. "Garcia is going to love this," Derek said with a shake of his hand, as he pulled out his phone and took photos to send to Garcia.

-_**Criminal Minds, Chapter 2: Getting to Know You**_-


	3. The Truth Behind It All

_**A/N**__** – Sorry guys for taking so long to update but well I had writer's block. In addition, one of my friends told me I should stop writing this story. He thought it was stupid. So I am thinking about not finishing this story but I love this story too much. So I am still thinking about it!**_

_**Just a heads up guys, I'm going to skip over some stuff from the episode, so if you don't understand some of it, just leave a review and I'll make sure I won't do it again, If you have seen the episode you know what I am talking about. For example, I am going to skip over the profile and Crazy Janes Story. However, if you would like to watch the episode, its call Season 2 Episode 13 "No Way Out: Part 1"**_

_**This chapter is dedicated to **__**aandm20**__**, who has always, reviews my chapters so far. I wanted to thank you very much; it meant the world to me to see your lovely reviews! In addition, I thought there would be some gramma slips as I wrote the last chapter like 3am-6am. I just got a writers fever and kept writing. Hope you Guys enjoy!**_

_**BTW – Keep reviewing and loving it (I hope) lol. **_

_**Chapter 3: The Truth Behind it All **_

Garcia sat at her desk and heard her phone ring, "Hello Mr Sexy what can your angel do for you today?" Garcia said in her phone voice.

"Well I'm sending you some photos of prison tatts that were on the body and then you can tell me where I can find me one of you, when I'm lonely on a cold dark night" Derek said as a playful smirk appeared on his face as he said the last part.

"For you honey, I could do anything" Garcia said with a small laugh. "I'll found out as soon as I can and you'll be the second to know, Garcia out!" she said as she hit the end button on her phone. Looking at the photos that had now appeared on her screen, a small shiver ran down her back. She opened up the programmed and started the search for Derek.

But in Nevada, Derek and Gideon where inspected the body parts. The officers just looked on with a confused look on their faces. "How do you do that?" Rick asked with a confused look towards Hotch.

"Sadly this isn't the worst we have seen," He commented in a monotone. He looked towards Gideon, "Any more clues Jason?" He asked as he stood with Rick.

"Looks like he burned the main arteries!" Gideon said as he kneeled down to get a closer look.

"What does that mean?" Sheriff Davis asked.

"It means they were alive when the Unsub killed them," Derek said as he stood up and walked back to Hotch.

"Oh God" Sheriff said as she turned away, Derek sighed.

"I think that's all we can get from the body parts at the moment. I think we should head back to the station and meet up with the others," Gideon said as he turned to walk back to the car.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 3: The Truth Behind it All ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Back at the station, Emily, JJ and Reid watched as the Officer Joey showed Bonnie around.

"So her dad was a police officer," Reid stated once the awkward silence had gotten to him.

"Must be," Emily added.

"Did you see how she changed as soon as she noticed who he was?" JJ chimed in.

"And he called her McDowell, like the police commissioner in New York McDowell" Reid said looked to Emily then JJ and back again.

"You don't think she could be ...?" Emily started.

"Well that would make sense that she has no file before she was 18," JJ added looking at Bonnie. Reid nodded in agreement. _'McDowell, I'll have to look that up'_ He thought to himself as they walked over to Joey and Bonnie.

"So this is where you guys will be step up, we made sure to get everything you needed," Joey said as he turned to JJ, "As you requested, the head of media in the town is waiting for you to release the profile. This is his number," Joey said handed a card over to JJ. "Anything else you need, I'm just over there," he said with a smile as he pointed to his desk. They all smiled at Joey as he walked off.

"So he knew you when you're were younger?" Emily asked. Bonnie turned to look at Emily.

"Yeah, he used to look after me and my brothers when my dad was working late." She said honestly, not thinking about it too much until it had already left her mouth.

"You aren't a single child?" JJ said as she glanced at Bonnie.

"No I have brothers," she said before she started to pin up photos and other things to the wall in the boardroom. She knew she had said too much and did not want to talk about it. She hoped that her body language would tell the others she did not want to continue on the subject. She was so thankful when she heard Reid speak.

"Hey guys, the drug toxicology came back, when is Hotch and Gideon coming back?" Reid said as he slowly read the sheet that had come out of the printer.

"Soon, why do you want me to call them" JJ asked looking at Reid.

"No it's fine, we can wait. We should really work on the profile." Reid said as he turned back to his stretch pad and wrote some things down. Bonnie kept her eyes on the board as she was trying to figure out something that was annoying her.

About half an hour later, Gideon, Morgan and Hotch walked through the door and into the boardroom.

"Okay where are we in the profile of this Unsub?" Hotch asked. Reid stood up and handed the piece of paper that has the toxicology from the autopsy of the two body parts.

"So now we understand how his keeping his victims still. He gives them ketamine, which means they are in what is called a 'K-hole,'" Hotch said with a confused look on his face.

"What's a K-hole?" JJ asked looking from Reid to Hotch.

"It is when the state of mind caused by taking large amounts of ketamine. The user becomes trapped in state of detachment from their physical presence," Reid said as if he had read it from a textbook.

"Basically they can't move, even if they try," Bonnie said as confusion was still on JJ's face. JJ smiled to Bonnie mouthing _'Thank you'. _Bonnie smiled as she turned back to the board. Emily watched Bonnie put up more photos.

"All of these killings... the work of just one man?" Emily said as she looked over the photos.

"Most prolific serial killer ever" Gideon answered Emily.

"So are we ready to give our profile guys?" Hotch said as he turned to look at Gideon. Gideon nodded and walked out of the boardroom.

"The only thing that keeps bugging me is that it's like his cleans house right before coming here," Bonnie said aloud. She looked at the map Garcia had sent her of the where the victims had been taken from and where they ended up. Emily stood beside Bonnie.

"Yeah, it's like he takes a week holiday here around the same time every year" JJ added looking at the map.

"What keeps bring him back here?" Emily asked.

"Maybe it's a who?" Bonnie said with a half smile as she followed every out of the boardroom to the middle of the station, standing next to Reid as Hotch started to announce their profile. Bonnie listened to the profile and watched the re-actions of the police officers in the station. She smiled when she caught Joey watching her. Joey had been like a father figure to her, for the two years her father was station there with him. It broke her heart when her father was re-assigned to another station. Nevertheless, it was something Bonnie was used.

Suddenly it clicked in Bonnie's head; she turned and walked back into the boardroom. _'Of course'_ Bonnie thought to herself. The right rib bone was removed in every one of the victims, as if it was his signature. The woman that they had run into at the police station her whistle it was in the shape of a rib. He was coming back for her, Bonnie joined the team in the main part of the police again. They all looked at her, "I know why he removes the rib bone!" she said with a smile. "He does it so he can gift it too her, I bet if we go to her place we will find more" Bonnie said very fast.

"Who?" Hotch looked at Bonnie,

"The women who we run into when we first arrived at the station, she had a whistle..."

"Shaped like a rib bone!" Reid finished for Bonnie. Reid had caught on, he looked at Bonnie and thought _'How could I have missed that'. _

"Do you mean Crazy Jane?" Sheriff Davis asked with a confused look, "I was going to come and ask you guys to listen to a story that Jane always tell, it sounds very familiar to your profile" Davis added as she walked towards the jail section of the station.

"Jane?" she asked as she sat next to the women. "There are some people here that want to listen to your story," Davis said looking at Jane.

"So they can laugh?" Jane asked looking at them. Emily walked towards Jane and sat on the other side of her.

"No we promise we're not here to laugh at you, we just want to know you story" Emily said with her nice tone of voice.

Jane told the team her story, some of the things sounded just like their profile of the Unsub. Bonnie listened very carefully to her story, never once making her eyes leave Jane's face. When Jane had finished her story, everyone walked out and Sheriff Davis got the address of Jane's place, and the team got ready to go there.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 3: The Truth Behind it All ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

As the team climbed the steps to the house, the wind blew gently and some wind chimes began to play. Emily looked towards them and stated "These wind chimes are made of bone, I think it's human rib bone".

"So those would be the gifts he made for her from his victims," Hotch said as he turned to look at Bonnie, whose eyes were looking at the wind chimes. Sometimes she hated it when she was right.

"So those gifts were the Unsub showing his love for Jane?" Sheriff Davis said with a expression that should disgusted.

"Well the Unsub can't show love!" Reid said as he watched the wind chimes.

"Well, Define love" Hotch said to Reid.

"Chemically, it involves surging brain elements called monamines, dopamines, norepinephrine and serotonin. Love chemicals controlled by phenethylamine are also found in..." Reid started as Morgan and JJ rolled their eyes.

"Chocolate, I love Chocolate!" Emily said with a smile.

"Oh please don't bring chocolate into the conversation, I don't know if I can eat chocolate again without thinking about rib bones" Bonnie said as she moved in front of Reid.

"I second that motion!" JJ said walking around the porch.

"You know it is also found in Peas! Peas too!" Reid continued

"Peas?" Emily said looking in disgust.

"Reid!" Hotch said over Reid.

"Indeed, some veritable ..." Reid started

"Reid, stop, please," Hotch said to Reid as he looked down at his feet. After that conversation, the team remained on top for the rest of the time as they searched the house. Hotch spotted a barn just a couple hundred metres away from the house. He walked down there and through open the doors. In the barn was a sliver like space-ship-looking van. Hotch slowly opened the door, with his gun positioned in front of him. Just incase he would be surprised by anything or anyone. As he entered the van, he took in everything around him and made sure to profile the van. The roof of the van was covered in a full-length mirror that if you were lying on the bench, which was located underneath the mirror, you would be able to see yourself being dismembered. It was a scary thought that made Hotch shiver at the thought. All surfaces were covered in a thin layer of blood, Hotch stepped carefully trying not to step in it. He noticed two sliver boxes, the size could have easily hide a body in them. Hotch was about to opened them when he saw out the corner of his eye, that Morgan and Emily had joined him. Morgan's hand was resting on his gun as Emily slowly helped opened up the first box. Inside was empty, like the rest of the fan there was a thin layer of blood in it. Emily sighed as she walked over to the next one. Morgan and Hotch followed her. Once again, they repeated the same actions. This time the box was not empty. A woman of around early to mid 20's laid in the box. Her right arm missing and her throat cut. Emily turned, "I think we found, Catherine Hill," Hotch said as he closed the lid of the box.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 3: The Truth Behind it All ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

"Hey my lovely sugar girl," Morgan said as he sat at a desk in the police station.

"I have some good news and some bad news," Garcia said with a serious tone.

"Give me some bad news and then the good" Morgan said as he grabbed a pen ready to right down whatever Garcia was about to say.

"The Unsub has killed over hundreds of people," Garcia said as they images of the other victims flashed across her screen. "I've sent the new map to Bonnie," she added with a small sigh.

"And the good news?" Morgan asked, still in some shock over the number of victims.

"We can tell hundreds of family that their missing love ones aren't missing anymore," Garcia said as she stopped the photos on her computer.

"That's not good news, that's great news for the families' baby girl. I'll pass on your message for Bonnie," Morgan said with a small sigh. "I've got to go baby girl and catch this son of a bitch," Morgan said as he stood up and hung up, ready to pass the message on to team.

"Be safe my loves," Garcia said as Morgan hung up. Suddenly Garcia's computer started to make a noise, she redialled Morgan's number. A shocked expression crossed Garcia's face as she waited for Morgan to answer.

"Miss me already?" he said in a upbeat tone.

"Catherine Hill's phone just turned back on, its sitting in the middle of town." Garcia said as she sent the GPS coordinators to Morgan. "Just sent the coordinators to your phone,"

"Thanks Baby girl and we will be safe," Morgan said, as he knew what was going through Garcia's mind. A small sigh came from Garcia's end of the phone call.

"Still make sure everyone comes back including Bonnie, she's growing on me"

"Sure, I'll make sure she comes back with a big pink bow on her" Morgan said laughing before hanging up the phone as he walked to Hotch giving him the coordinators.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 3: The Truth Behind it All ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

The team stood in front of the cafe. "Well maybe his just eating lunch or something" Emily said as she looked at Hotch.

"So how did you catch the serial killer named I-80 Killer?" Bonnie said in a reporter accent. "Well he was just having lunch in the town's famous cafe, we just walked in and shot him" Bonnie answered her question in her normal tone of voice.

"Very stylist Bonnie" Morgan said trying to hide his laughter as he heard Bonnie.

"But that wouldn't work out, I mean..." Reid started.

"I was joking Reid... you really need to get your head out of those books and join the real world every now and again" Bonnie said as she patted his shoulder.

"Okay, here's how it's going to happen. Morgan and Gideon you go in. You have 15 minutes before the rest of the police force goes in, to get him to surrender. Cooper, Reid you have to track down where Jane is. I have a feeling the Unsub is up to something and he'll probably want Jane for a trade," Hotch said. "Prentiss, JJ and I will keep an eye on the police force." The team walked off in different directions. Gideon and Morgan walked towards the cafe. Reid and Bonnie walked towards a police car, and Emily, JJ and Hotch headed back to the police station.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 3: The Truth Behind it All ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

**Author's Note: **

**I'm going to stop it there as I don't think the rest of the chapter I had written made the story any better... **

**So Sneak Peak...**

**We finally get to know about Bonnie's past, her family and why she never talks about them. Expect Drama, yelling and a small piece of love to grow. **

**So guys... please review and tell me some things you want to see in the future chapters. I'm happy to take suggests plus you never know it could end up in the chapter? Lol**


	4. A Place I Once called Home Part 1

**Not For the Fainted Hearted**

_**Author's Note:**__ Hey Guys I know I posted this chapter ages ago but I added some stuff to it, so read it again and it make might a bit more sense :) Thanks guys for all of you that are still with me, i just want to tell you guys how sorry i am for making you wait. I'm working on the next 3 chapters. This is a part 1 or 3 maybe 4 chapters. So please enjoy and remember to review my little pretties :) _

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own any of the characters or the places; I only own my lovely original character Bonnie and her family! And yes I based her family on mine, so yes everything they do well things so far have happened to me at family gathering! _

_**Summary:**__ When a cadet applies for the BAU, she didn't expect it to turn out like this. She did not think she would end up on the team on the same day she applied for a position. Can she prove to her family she deserves to be on the team? Can she find love in world of criminals and serial killers?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4: <strong>__**A Place I Once called Home Part 1**_

It had been around a month since Bonnie had helped the BAU team. Yes she had loved the experience working with the team. She secretly wished she could sign on to the team but deep down inside something was telling her that it would be highly unlikely that they would want her back. So it had surprised her when she was enjoying her usual Saturday movie night, which one Dr. Spencer Reid had knocked on her door. When Bonnie heard the knock on her door she walked towards her door. She was dressed in her PJ's; she opened the door, "Dr. Reid?" Bonnie answered very surprised.

"Bonnie," a small smile appeared on his face as the nervous looked disappeared but appeared again when she spoke. "So we're back to this again?" he stated.

"What?" she asked a slightly confused.

"You're calling me 'Dr. Reid,'" he said with a weak smile.

"Well we don't work together anymore, so I guess isn't it polite to address you formally?"

"But I thought we were friends?" Don't friends call each other by their first names?" he asked.

"Yes but I didn't know we considered each other friends?" she said with a cheeky grin. A huge smile appeared on Reid's face.

* * *

><p>-One Month Earlier-<p>

After the BAU team returned from the case in Nevada, the team bid Bonnie a goodbye and wished her luck. Garcia was the only one that spoke what was on everybody's mind. "Why is she going? She's like Reid but more in tuned with the world" Garcia said as she sat on top of Morgan's desk. "No offence Reid, you know I love you" she added.

"No offence taken I was wondering the same thing" he said as he keep his eyes on the door that Bonnie had just walked out of, secretly wishing she would come back and had changed her mind.

"Well we had an agreement, one case" Hotch said as she stood behind everybody.

"She only has another month of her course than Hotch is going to offer her a place on the team or I quit" Gideon said as everybody looked around shocked at what Gideon said. Gideon turned and nodded at Hotch as he walked off into his office.

"So one more month tills she's back" Emily said as she started at the doors.

"Hopefully" Reid answered. Little did anyone notice, Reid had crossed his fingers under the table, wishing very hard that she would come back.

The month was filled with cases, which kept Reid's mind busy. One of the major changes was Gideon leaving the team. It had shocked the whole team but Reid was the one team member took it harder than the rest. This brought Bonnie to the front of his mind. 'What if she didn't want to come back', 'What if she had already had an offer from another team'. The cases kept rolling in and Gideon's replacement came in. David Rossi was one of the original members of the BAU team. He had retired 15 years ago. He returned to fill in Gideon's position. Rossi had butted heads with Morgan and didn't get off on the right foot. But slowly Rossi became part of the team. Reid tried to keep focussed on the cases but when Reid was at home and away from the BAU, he would try and work out Bonnie's history. JJ was right when she said Bonnie's history only started around her 18th birthday party. 'Why was that?' 'Was her childhood that horrible?' When Reid was at the BAU he was secretly counting down the days until Bonnie would be returning. As the days grew closer, Reid watched as the day that was circled in red that was marked on a calendar that was placed on Reid's desk.

"So Reid how many days till Bonnie comes back" Morgan as he sat across from Reid's desk with a coffee. Morgan knew Reid had been counting down.

"3 days, 4 hours, and 40 minutes," Reid said matter-of-factly.

"Really dude?" Morgan said looking at Reid.

"You asked!" Reid snapped agreed.

"Hey! I'm on your side no one more – well maybe you - wants Bonnie back as much as me!" Morgan said with a reassuring smile.

"Yeah I know Morgan, I just thought she would be back already" Reid said truthfully.

"Yeah I know dude," Morgan agreed.

"Don't worry she'll be back!" Emily said from her desk, she had been listening to their conservation.

"Everybody ready?" Garcia said with a smile as she walked towards Morgan's desk.

"Ready for what?" Morgan asked with a slight confused look on his face.

"Bonnie's Graduation!" Garcia said as she rolled her eyes at Morgan. "Rossi and Hotch are going and so are we!" she added.

Reid looked shocked. 'How did he forget about her Graduation', he mentally slapped himself. He stood up from his desk, looking down at his clothes.

"Reid, you look fine!" Emily said as she read Reid's expression on his face.

"You sure?" he asked a little bit concerned that he was not wearing something appropriate for Bonnie's graduation.

"Yes Reid you look fine," JJ said as she stood next to Garcia.

Meanwhile at the FBI graduation Bonnie sat nervously next to Claire. "Hey don't worry; you said Lucas would be here with Noah and Sookie. Plus don't you think the BAU team you worked with will be here too" Claire added with a soft smile. Bonnie returned the smile to Claire. Her brother Lucas would be here and her little nephew. She was happy that she would see him again. They talked over the phone every second night of the week. However, she missed being close to her brother. Everyone stood as they were told to head towards the theatre where everyone was waiting for them. Bonnie sat next to Claire. The called all the names of all the students in alphabetic order, Claire and Bonnie stood up and followed the rest of their group to the stage. They started to call names. Slowly one by one each student took his or her place on the stage. "Claire Coomey" Claire walked to the front of the stage taking her scroll and moving down the line. Bonnie could see Claire's family standing up and cheering her on.

"Bonnelyn Cooper", Bonnie heard a cheering from one spot. She glanced over to see Hotch standing clapping, next to him stood a man that Bonnie had not ever seen before. Garcia was whistling with Emily and Derek, as they clapped. JJ had a huge smile on her face as she clapped and standing on the seat next to her was Reid. He was clapping and cheering. Bonnie sent over a wave as she walked to the centre of the stage. She took the scroll and stood next to Claire. Bonnie looked around the crowd and found her brother smiling up at her. He was front row centre. His wife Sookie sat right next to him, with their son on her lap clapping. Bonnie waved to him with a huge smile on her face.

When the ceremony had ended, Bonnie made her way to the BAU team. "What are you guys doing here?" she asked a bit confused.

"Well there was this really quiet cadet we had in our office and she was graduating today, Oh look there she is" Morgan said looking past Bonnie. Bonnie slapped his arm playfully.

"We're so proud of you!" Garcia said pulling Bonnie into a hug.

"Hey don't I get a hug!" a male voice said behind Bonnie. Bonnie turned around to see Lucas standing there with his arms open wide.

"LUKE!" she said pulling away from Garcia and hugging Lucas very tightly. Reid frown, he watched them talk until Bonnie turned around.

"Hotch, Garcia, Emily, Morgan, Reid, JJ and I am sorry I don't know your name...," she said as she pointed to Rossi.

"David Rossi, I took over Gideon's position on the team," she said holding out his hand.

"Nice to meet you, this is my older brother Lucas and his wife Sookie and son Noah," Bonnie said as she pointed to each of the team members and too her brother.

"I've heard so much about all of you!" Lucas said shaking the team's hands. "And she got your description right" Lucas added pointing to Reid.

"Oh really?" Reid said confused.

"Sorry to be rude we have never heard about you" Morgan said looking at Lucas.

"Yeah I thought so, our family is a sore spot with this one," Lucas said as he bumped shoulders with Bonnie. Bonnie just smiled as she looked down at her shoes.

"But if you want to know embarrassing stuff about her, I'll be the one you need to ask. I think I was more her father than our father was" Lucas said as he smiled at Bonnie. "Now to continue our tradition, Miss Cooper!" Lucas said as he held up a camera. "Oh sorry I meant, Special Agent Cooper" Lucas added with a smirk.

"Do you mind Hotch?" Bonnie asked with a pleading smile. Hotch just simply just nodded and grabbed the camera.

"Now you can't smile serious face!" Lucas said as he glanced down at his little sister. Sookie took a step towards the BAU team, with her hand firmly holding onto Noah's hand.

"Are they always like this?" Reid asked with a confused look.

"Yeah, its family tradition that they take a photo of the family at the graduation of one of the members" Sookie said matter-of-factly.

"How many have they been too?" Emily asked.

"Well I guess there was Jeremy first, then George graduated from Harvard with a law degree and then there's Lucas followed by Ethan and now the baby of the family is in the FBI" Sookie said as her voice cracked at the last part.

"So Bonnie is the youngest out of five?" Reid asked.

"Yeah and the only girl, I mean she was in the NYPD but I mean this is more special. Lucas wanted to go into the FBI but he did not have the book smarts to make it. He failed the first test," Sookie added with a half smile. "And now Baby B is a FBI agent. God that won't get old!" she added the last parts with a small sigh.

"So her whole family is in the police force?" Emily asked trying to piece it together.

"Yeah except her mum and George, he is a lawyer in New York," she said as she turned to look at them and then it dawned on her. "Oh I shouldn't have told any of you that. Bonnie is going to kill me. She hates being compared to her family except her mum, Ethan and Lucas" she added.

"Is Ethan here?" JJ asked

"No unfortunately he was killed in action when Bonnie was 16 years of age. Bonnie moved in with us until she turned 18 then she applied to the NYPD, and became a police officer. She was fired after ..." Sookie started.

"2 years, then she moved to South Africa to a program for a year to teach their police force" Reid finished. Everyone turned to look at Reid. Bonnie, Lucas and Hotch joined the group again.

"So your here to still my little sister for you team?" Lucas asked with a smile.

"We wish," JJ and Emily, said together.

"They have to go through a stack of paper work and then I get a chance to accept or to decline," Bonnie answered Lucas.

"That's why I love small towns, not much paper work!" Lucas said with a laugh.

"Aunty B, Aunty B!" Noah said tugging at Bonnie's robe. "Are you going to New York this weekend with us?" He asked with puppy dog eyes.

"No sorry Noah, I wasn't invited!" Bonnie said as she hugged Noah. "But you're going to meet all your uncles and aunties and cousin and even Grandpa if he can get away from work" Bonnie said with half a smile.

"Bonnie!" Lucas said looking at her.

"Oh come on Luke you know he would never invite after what I said to him back when I was 18 and I know its assistant that sends my mu Christmas and Birthday present!" Bonnie said looking at Lucas.

"You still his daughter!" Lucas said looking at Bonnie with a father look, she knew all too well.

"Don't give me that look! Just because you're a father, you can't compare your love for Noah to His and my relationship." She said with a half smile. "You're a million times better dad that he was ever," she added with a hug to Lucas. "Now since we're done with here, are you all coming back to my apartment, apparently I have to introduce my family to Claire's parent or they will think I'm homeless!" she said with a cheeky grin.

"Great that gives me a chance to embarrass you in front of these guys. I mean the stories I could tell you about this one and her little adventures!" he said laughing.

"And that is why I don't mention my family to anyone!" Bonnie said pulling away from her brothers' hug and moving over to Noah who was looking at her with a half a smile.

"Now Noah, we'll have to change that look on your face or the wind will blow and you'll be stuck like that," She said with a huge smile as Noah re-arranged his facial expression and smiled at her.

"Better!" she said as she bent down and gave him a kiss on the cheek, she whispered in Noah's ear and he turned to look at Reid.

"You know all the episodes of Star Trek?" Noah said with a smile. Reid nodded, as the little boy took his hand and started to walk off. Bonnie smiled at the two of them.

"Seriously come and enjoyed my graduation party if you guys aren't too busy?"

The team nodded as they followed Noah and Reid out the door.

A few hours into the party, everyone was doing their own thing. Noah and Reid were in the corner talking about Star Trek. Bonnie would sometimes adventure over there to make sure Reid was fine with all the attention he was getting from Noah. Reid would just nod and smile when Bonnie would mouth, 'Are you okay?' Bonnie saw her brother taking with Rossi, Hotch and Morgan, which frighten her but Garcia assured her that they were talking about cases and nothing else. Finally, she settled down in a group of the girls from the BAU. She sat next to Sookie. They were in a deep discussion about who was the hottest member on the team.

"Bonnie, you ideas?" Sookie asked, as she wanted to know what Bonnie really thought.

"Really? I like Emily's and Garcia's idea" Bonnie said with a smile.

"Oh so Derek is the only one you would pick?" JJ said looking at Bonnie.

"I thought you were the Media liaison?" Bonnie said with a shocked look on her face.

"Oh but I know you too well Bonnie, come on all of us know its Reid!" JJ said with a laugh.

"What about me?" Reid said standing behind JJ. Everyone laughed, and Bonnie shook her head.

"Nothing we were talking about how you're the smartest on the team," Bonnie said as she glanced up at Reid. Reid just nodded.

"Can we help you young sir?" Sookie asked with a smirk.

"Excuse her; she gets all British on us when she is drunk!" Bonnie said as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh you and me should get drunk together so we can get our British on," Garcia said with a laugh.

"Um... okay I just wanted to know its Noah allowed Coke?" he asked looking at Sookie.

"Yeah, its fine. Just don't let him have anything red and sugar-filled all you'll have a hand full of kid-who-can-sit-still" Bonnie said with a smile.

"Okay well, go on with your talk," Reid said as he turned and walked off.

"You want him to kiss you; you want him to hug you. You want him to dirty with!" Sookie said laughing. Emily, JJ and Garcia joined in with the song.

"I'm getting away from you all!" Bonnie said as she stood up and walked towards her brother.

"Yeah it's a small town, but that's what I like. I don't know how Bonnie does the big city stuff," Lucas said with a laugh.

"Because I can't handle small towns, everyone knows everyone's business," Bonnie said as she stood next to Lucas.

"Ah yes, but I don't know how you do it," Lucas said putting arm around Bonnie.

"That's for me to know and you to maybe find out," Bonnie said with a smile.

"So Bonnie, where to now?" Hotch asked her.

"Well I have no idea, I'm just waiting for the BAU teams to choose me and then I'll be off," Bonnie said with another smile.

"Well good luck with that," Hotch said holding out an hand, "I need to head back to the office and do some paperwork before heading home to my son" He said with a smile.

"Well thanks for coming Hotch and bring the whole team," she said shaking his hand. He nodded and then head out the door followed by Rossi who waved goodbye. Morgan and Lucas started to talk about the stunts they pulled in police collage. Bonnie shook her head and walked away from the boys. He climbed over the crouch and sat next to Noah.

"Hey N, what you been up too?" Bonnie asked with a smile.

"Spencer has been quoting every episode of Star Trek! It's so awesome; I want to be able to do that!" Noah said excited.

"Well you better start hitting those books," Bonnie said messing up Noah's hair. "Hey Noah can you get me a drink please?" Bonnie asked with a smile.

"Sure," Noah said running off.

"Thanks," Bonnie said as she turned to Reid.

"It's fine, I didn't mind getting tested on Star Trek, but I prefer the drinking game to the lolly game," he said pointing to the lollies in front of him.

"No I mean thanks for not telling him that he might not be able to do what you do," Bonnie said looking at him.

"He can if he wants to, it's up to him!" Reid said with a small smile.

"So how are the cases going?" Bonnie asked changing the subject.

"They are good, but not as fun without you," He said watching her facial expression.

"Aw, how sweet of you, Reid." Bonnie said with a small laugh. "But I think the cases were pretty cool, before me and they will be after I join another team" She added.

"What? Did you get an offer from another team?" Reid said very worried.

"No, just that I know that I won't get an offer from you guys because your team is so full already" Bonnie said with a small smile.

"Oh come on, we're missed you" Reid said as he started to calm down.

"Well you are sweet Reid, thank you," she said with a smile, as Noah came back with a coke and sat on Bonnie's lap.

"Thanks, Noah" Bonnie said with a smile, as he turned to play with her necklace.

"What's the story behind your necklace?" Reid asked

"Do you want to tell the story?" Bonnie asked Noah. Noah nodded and picked up the dog tag, and showed Reid.

"Well the dog tag is for Uncle Ethan and the butterfly is for Grandma Kimberly," Noah said with a smile.

"Wow," Reid said nodding.

Suddenly Rossi appeared, "Sorry Bonnie but we're called to a case," He said with a sad smile

"No you guys do what you do best," Bonnie said with a smile as he stood up to see the team out. Garcia hugged Bonnie tight, "I can't wait till you're on our team again," She whispered in Bonnie's ear.

"I wish," Bonnie said as she let go of Garcia.

"Congrats and we hope to see you soon," Morgan said as he kissed cheek. Bonnie smiled, Rossi gave her a hug and followed Morgan.

"Good luck," Emily said with a smile.

"Thanks Emily, Good luck on your case," Bonnie answered.

"Sorry we couldn't stay longer," Reid said as he was the last of the team there.

"It's fine Reid, I mean Spencer," Bonnie said correcting herself.

"Well we're see you soon then," Reid said as he smiled.

Bonnie closed the door and returned to the party. But her mind wasn't truly there at the party, it was with the team that she had grown very close to in a small amount of time. She smiled politely at her guest as she tried to keep up with the same talk.

* * *

><p><em>~Current Day~<em>

"So why are you here?" Bonnie asked as she leaned against the door.

"Well I have something for you," Reid said as he walked into the apartment.

"Oh please come in Spencer," Bonnie said as she followed him into the lounge room. Closing the door with her foot.

"Where's Claire?" Reid asked as he turned to look at Bonnie.

"She moved out, she got a job offer in Washington D.C," Bonnie said with a small laugh.

"How do you afford this place?"

"What do you have for me Spencer?" bonnie asked as she sat on the arm of the couch.

Reid out stretched his arm, a small envelope was in his hands, Bonnie could see the neat writing on the envelope.

"What is it?" Bonnie asked as she took the envelope in his hands.

"Open it," Reid said with a playful smile.


End file.
